what is rong with me tohru tell me bye kyo
by lollipopsandlove
Summary: i will be makeing a part 2 soon


as tohru walked from the bath room to her bed room tip toeing ever so lightly so she would not wake any one with her midnight shower she slid open the door so silently than feel on her face the sound echoed through the room but did not wake any one up that she knew of so ... sat on her floor and started going throuh her drowrs with her back faceing the window she took off her towle and folded it and set it aside her as she took out the brush she brushed each lock repatedly shigure thought as he was sitting in a tree branch out side tohur's window looking at her "ok from this angle i can see her perfect got to love having a tree out side her window come on turn around show me all of it come on tohru show it to daddy." I jumped from the roof on to the branch shigure was sitting on and took the camara and smashed it kyo wispered to shigure " you might want to find a new hobby pervert spying on a six teen year old girl will not get you far " later that night I flung him self on his bed arms under his head and closing his eyes if only i was not the cat if i was any thing elts tohru might love me damn it what am i saying that air head bi*ch would not know what love is if i tryed to show her the only this worese is that dumb as* rat i can not tell you how much i hate him "

the next day

" GOD WHAT THE F*CK IS THIS THE SUN IS IN MY FACE " i yelled i saw a faint shadow on my floor some one was messing with my blinds so the sun was in my face thinking it was yuuki i grabed them and pining them to my bed ready to beat the crap out of him ... or her ? i looked in to tohru's wide eyes thay looked " my red ones that where mostly covered with my orange hair and i looked at her i could feel her getting scared and her heart race incressing " i was changing your blinds kyo im sorry please let go you are hurting me " she wispered and cryed i could see that the way that i had flung her had fliped up her skirt i could see she had hot pink underware with strips why was i looking gosh shigure was rubing off on me i was pinning her to my bed and just stairing in to her eyes why ... why was i doing it instinct no sex no that damn rat i have to beat him up thats why " i thought i quickly got off of her and ran down to the kitchen and got a bowl and some mew mix yelling " EVERY ONE GET THE F*CK UP IT IS LIKE WAIT -" the stoped yelling and looked at the alrim clock it was three in the morning " what the f*ck did she think i was going to do to her rape her " i thought as i scrached the back of my head as i walked by the laurndry rom and threw my shirt and jacket in as i walked back up stairs each of my steps where heavy as i tryed to think of a way to explain what was going up i reached my door and swung it open then i noticed she was asleep in my bed " the way her had rested on her soft warm cheek and her hair rested lightly on her face she looked so sweet except her wrists she had a bruse on them a big blue and purple mark the shape of how my hands where grabing on to her wrist i could not look at what i did to her howw i hurt her " i thought i shut my door and went to my place the roof

later at brackfast

tohru put ribbons on each of her wrists and want down the hall i could see her smile at evary mr. pervert shigure and that damn rat yuuki but when she got to me all i saw in her eyes was fear she knew as much as i did that i could her her not that i wanted to but it was true i was unaware of my own strangth i thought then she got to yuuki who had to mess evary thing up he grabed his plate as his finger slid acrost the ribbon pulling it off it looked worse now yuuki glanced and me and scowled then looked in to tohru's eyes full of fear " was it fear i might hurt her ... or fear i might get hurt by them ?" yuuki sead in his kinde wevary one is a f*cking happy unicorn voice " WHAT HAPPENED " as he grabed on to her arm " oo...oo o nothing yuuki i was walking and ... -" she was rudely cut off by a half asleep shigure putting his not worth two s*its two sence in " it looks like she was held down " looking at me and rased his eye brows and open his eyes like that i know what you did in the back yard you should have done it in the litter box look " to a bed by some one strog and he would not let her up "as shigura walked behind me he wispered " kyo thare is one way to get a girl to stay in bed and holdign her down is not one" as i plamed my fist down on the table i hured the cracking of the table echo in my ears i wanted to walk over and slap the s*hit and pervert out of shigure for thinking i did that to tohru and punch the f*ck out of yuuki for being ...well being ... yuuki i started to grind my teeth then i walked up to my room and slammed my door i just layed on my bed god the walls are so boring in hear i should paint them some time maby a light blue or a yell-wait back on to the topic i hurd a nock on the door i would have asked the person to come in but thay where walking in and i looked at her it was tohru it was not like her to just walk in i knew some thing was rong she closed the door behind her and i sat up what the hell was she doing as I looked she locked the door the fear in her eyes where gone she walked over to me and put her hand on my chest but only for a few seconds as she pushed me back on by bed " fine tohru i get it you wanna hit me and push me and kick me for earlyer but it is not what you thou-" she cut me off by licking her lips " that is my weekness any time befor i could have ran to the roof or the bath room or my bed room than made me want her worse way worse i wanted to just get on her so bad so i flipped her over she put her lips agenst mine that is a side of tohru i nevar saw i wish i saw it sooner i took off her shirt befor she knew it two second new record last girl is was ten seconds damn im good she then took her lips off of mine dose that mean i went to far the ran her tounge acrossed her teeth and sead " we can not be doing this im sorry kyo " as she slid out from under me i could feel my lower half calm down a bit as she slpied her shirt on i watched it was funny she came in all suductive and started kissing me let me take her shirt off but did not f*ck with me ? i thought to my self as i looked at her walk out my door i undid my pants butten and unzipped as i layed down i could not stop thinking what if we did go all the way would she regret it " YES " i yelled " what could you be yelling yes about you f*cking cat " yuuki muffled the sound with his hand as he walked in well any ways as much as i hate this you will have to stay hear alone with tohru for say an hour or two me and shigure are going shopeing " whats on the list " i asked not like i cared but i had to act like i did yuuki ran his eyes acrosst the paper as he spoke quickly " uuumm... milk , eggs, leeks, pepper , i want yuuki you can not have her ,tuna and rice " i did not hear what he sead i was still thinking me yuuki a house four bed rooms two houra me her all alone yuuki looked at me and made a nasty comment " think with your heand and not your dick when i get home i better not find you in bed with her " "yhayha" i replyed but what if insten of finding me in bed with her he finds her in bed with me ? i thought as i was them leave i walked up to her and punched the wall right above her head to get her attention like i do at school to her and then i put my hand down to her face as she looked up with thows eyes i could not do any thing like that to her she looked to much like a little kid the way she staired in to my eyes looking like she did not know what little game she started by makeing the first move early today but to her ... i made the first move she was still stairing at me " you know what f*ck it i have nothiing to lose " i sead to my self softly as i pushed her on to the couch and kissed her she kissed me back things got heated and intence why did the outher girls not make me feel so ... whats the word ... ummm crap no it was good all the horible things i called her did not matter to her or the fact i was a cat watch was one thing that e harmmany did not let me put on my page and i tryed so care full to make shure we did not touch like a hug but we did nothing happened ... o yha the rule was for hugs we change but we do not in sex that makes sence and by that i mean that makes no sence what so evar but hay all that mattered right now was ... yuuki and that i have her right not and never want to let her go i did not evan know i did it but her shirt was off and i was working on the last snap on her bra wow i don't know if i got a new recored and i don't care how fast i got her shirt off this time or the fact that her bra was now off and now that i think about it i must have took her skirt off of her when i was thinking too as i looked to my left and saw it just lying thare on the floor wow i work fast when i think hahaha she looked at me and smiled but deep in side i did not want her to have regerets i knew i would leave her after this like the outher girls we f*cked thay would fall asleep i would leave in the morning and we might bump in to each outher in the hall and say hi but not a call you later or love you girl thing i can not do this to her as i looked down i felt some thing lace and frilly in my hand a hot pink pair of undies and well...thay where not mine i looked at her and asked evar so kindly to this girl who was giving it all to me " you don't want a one night stand " as i got off of her i looked at the sadness in her eyes she was so happy and now she had a look that made me want to cry she grabed my hand " yes i do kyo i will have no regrets " what the f*ck did she read my mind is she a spy or used some crazy magic s*it " kyo..i do not care if it is one night trust me no -" " REGRETS YOU WILL REGRET A ONE NIGHT STAND WHAT ARE YOU A F*UCKING IDOT WHEN I HAVE SEX WITH YOU LEAVE AND YOU ARE STUCK WITH YUUKI SHIGURE AND MY BABY HOW DOSE THAT SOUND " i sook her hand off as i yelled at her and went up stairs to my room i hured a nock at the door i ran down to find yuuki at the door holding tightly to his stomach as blood poured down


End file.
